Agreement
by Insanity's Replica
Summary: They agreed to relieve their sexual frustrations on each other. They agreed that they were nothing more. They agreed that once they graduated, they would never get in touch with each other ever again. SasuNaruSasu (Highschool fic)
1. Prologue

**Agreement**

_Summary: They agreed to relieve their sexual frustrations on each other. They agreed that they were nothing more. They agreed that once they graduated, they would never get in touch with each other ever again._

_Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights. I don't own the characters, the plot isn't even original._

_Warnings: Lots of boyxboy action, please leave if it ain't your cuppa tea. Possibly some OOC-ness. Not too detailed because fanfiction's been anal last time I checked._

_Pairings: SasuNaruSasu_

* * *

"Sasuke...ahhn...wait..."

He didn't.

"Sasuke...stop..."

His hands fumbled with my pants, his heavy breaths against my ear, moistening it. God, it was hot.

"Sasuke..." My hands found his wrists and held them weakly. I didn't really want him to stop, but I had class I had to get to and I couldn't keep letting him get his way.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Uchiha Sasuke, student body president grunted against my lips. My eyebrow twitched in response to his overly dominant nature. Strengthening my resolve, I broke the kiss I had barely participated in.

"Back off." Putting my hands against his chest, I shoved him. He staggered back with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at his childishness, but then I caught the gleam of his sticky hands, I felt my face flush. Sasuke caught the look I had on my face and the momentary confusion disappeared from his, only to be replaced by a smirk. He lifted his hand slowly and licked away evidence of our...indecency.

I watched him in embarrassment as he raked that same hand through his hair. I'm not sure if I'm disgusted or turned on anymore. He makes it hard to feel disgust at anything he does. The goddamned bastard looks good doing anything.

His pale skin contrasts with the darkness of his hair and eyes. Girls fell for him left and right, guys wanted to be him, and me...? I was the challenge. His arrogance irritated me and his indifference pissed me off. So instead of worshipping him, I had stood up to him and I had called him out on his bullshit and occasional hypocrisy. At the time I was unaware of who Sasuke Uchiha was, I hadn't cared really, which was unwise and it proved my ignorance and obliviousness.

Yet, for some reason, I had caught Sasuke's attention. It wasn't really that I was obnoxious and vocal about my hate for him. As popular as he is, he wasn't new to it. The only difference is I refused to shut up about it.

For three years, we were constantly competing. He won every time, but I never gave up. I used to think if I could just beat him, just _once, _at anything! I didn't even care, I would be so happy about it. It'd prove that Sasuke was just human.

But he was perfect, I was intimidated. I admired him, but I also hated him.

Until this year...

When the Uchiha Sasuke, came up to me, Uzumaki Naruto, class clown and loser, and asked me to make a deal with him.

* * *

"_Uzumaki."_

_At the call of his name, Uzumaki Naruto turned to face the guy who had called him. A clear frown on his face that mirrored his feelings towards the person. Nevertheless, he waited until the senior stopped in front of him._

"_Yeah, what?" Naruto's voice dripped with irritation. He waited impatiently till that infuriating smirk left the other boy's face._

"_Hn, I have a proposition for you."_

_That got a different reaction from the blonde, they usually didn't converse much outside of the necessary and besides insulting each other constantly._

"_What do you mean, Uchiha?" Confusion settled on Naruto's face. A blonde eyebrow raising in curiosity and question._

_Sasuke tucked his long dark bangs behind his ears and motioned for Naruto to follow him._

"_We'll continue this privately. Follow me."_

_Naruto didn't really want to. He had no reason, he just hated the guy and the way he ordered everyone around, just assuming they'd all blindly follow...which to be fair, was quite often._

_His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto relented and followed the slightly taller boy._

_Sasuke had taken them to the student council room and since it was way past school hours, it was empty._

"_Don't you guys usually stay here for a while after school?" Naruto questioned._

_Sasuke shrugged, "I gave everyone the day off." That statement ticked Naruto off more than he liked to admit._

_Sighing, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and leaned against the big round table. He watched Sasuke come in after him and was closing the door behind himself when Naruto addressed him._

"_So what did you want? It's rare for you to actually look for me."_

_**Click.**_

_Naruto frowned when he heard Sasuke lock the door behind him. He wondered why he would feel the necessity...no one was around anyway._

"_Why'd you lock the door?" He asked._

_Sasuke gave a small smirk, "I don't want any unnecessary interruptions."_

"_No one's around..."_

"_I know." Sasuke said as he walked the few steps towards Naruto._

"_Whatever, just get to the point. What do you want from me?" Naruto subconsciously leaned back further into the table behind him before he caught himself._

_**No fucking way will I let him intimidate me.**_

_He straightened up and stood still, facing Sasuke with an irritated expression._

_Sasuke stopped a couple of steps away from him, his smirk falling off and his expression turning dead serious. Naruto felt a little nervous._

"_I should warn you, if you refuse, I will make it my mission to make your last year of high school a living hell. You know I have that power."_

_Naruto's nerves disappeared, "What the fuck?! Why are you threatening me?!" he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him close, his attempt to show Sasuke he was in no way feeling threatened._

_Sasuke batted Naruto's hands off his collar, "Shut up and listen."_

_Naruto crossed his arms, "Oh please, do explain why I'm being threatened right now."_

"_I'm not done threatening."_

_Naruto's face turned to one of indignation. Feeling the need to stand his ground, he stepped closer to Sasuke._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Hn." Caught off guard, Naruto's breath was knocked out of his lungs when Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the table he had been leaning against._

"_Uchiha! Wha-"_

"_Shut up. You fucking idiot."_

_Though Naruto was no longer complaining, his efforts were much more focused on getting out from under Sasuke's firm grip._

"_Get off!"_

"_Oh I plan to."_

_As if the blonde wasn't shocked enough as it is, that sentence made his blood run cold._

"_...Uchiha...what...?" He had stopped struggling, just to see if Sasuke had said that as some sorta sick joke. The kind he never makes. But when he saw Sasuke's expression, the slight reddening of his cheeks and the parted lips. Naruto suddenly knew what Sasuke wanted from him._

_It wasn't as if Naruto himself hadn't felt it before. Though he vehemently denied it day and night. He still knew it was __**there**__._

"_I'm not asking you out. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, I'm not asking you to do anything more than let me fuck you. Whenever and wherever I want."_

_The sexual tension between them was downright __**suffocating**__..._

_Naruto was too shocked to move or say anything remotely intelligent._

_Sasuke's overly confident smirk was back in place; he loved, absolutely __**loved **__torturing this kid._

"_I'll make it easier for your stupid brain to comprehend."_

_That insult ticked the blonde off enough to start struggling again._

"_Get off of me you goddamn bastard! As if I'd let you?!"_

_Sasuke moved off of him, letting the blonde stand and catch his breath. He crossed his arms and continued "Look, you're not losing anything here. But you'll gain something."_

_Naruto laughed, "Ha! What exactly would that be?"_

"_Experience, a sexual outlet, and I'll make sure you get into any university of your choice. I know you're having trouble in that department, and as long as it's not something completely out of your league, I'll make sure of it."_

_Naruto's anger drained yet again, "What? How?" he completely forgot about the sexual outlet part of the deal._

"_Uzumaki, I'm an Uchiha. We have a lot of influential power." Sasuke smirked. "Granted, you will have to put in some additional effort on your part. Bring your grades up to a C+ average at least and-"_

"_I'll do it." Naruto interrupted. If he was honest, he was sold the moment Sasuke offered admission to a university of his choice._

_Sasuke's surprise was momentary. A small smile, barely visible, quirked his lips instead. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he smirked and extended his right hand._

"_Glad you see it my way. It's a deal then."_

_Naruto hesitated for a moment, trying to fully comprehend just what it is exactly he was agreeing to. If he was honest with himself, this was a sweet deal. Sasuke's not bad looking (as his dreams constantly reminded him), and a part of him probably would've agreed, even if he couldn't get into the university of his choice. He just would've put up much more of a fight and denied it as long as he could._

_He swallowed the lump in his throat, there was an overwhelming feeling of trepidation, but he cast it aside and shook Sasuke's cold hand._

"_It's a deal."_

_**I shouldn't have agreed to this...**_

* * *

"Hey, get to class you idiot."

Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts. He smacked my cheek lightly, once my blue eyes focused onto his, he stepped back and waved a dismissive hand to me. He left the closet we were in first. I sighed, leaning against the wall to wait for the next ten minutes to pass before I could leave.

I shouldn't have agreed to this...

* * *

Prologue End.

Unbeta'd. Sorry guys.


	2. Chapter 1: Conflicted

**Agreement**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters and I'm not making profit by writing this.

-Warnings are in the prologue chapter. Don't ask for detailed limes or lemons please, my other stories were deleted because of them. Sigh.

-Lyrics in the chapter: Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane.

* * *

**Chapter One: Conflicted.**

* * *

_2:33 a.m _

Tanned hands fisted messy and tangled blonde hair in frustration. The owner sighed in defeat as he stared miserably at the book in front of him. Blue eyes scanned the same page over and over again, the words and numbers seemingly meaningless to him.

Naruto took a deep breath to try and calm his frustrations. His eyes automatically went to regard his phone, wondering if maybe-

"No!" the blonde glared at his phone. "I will not ask that bastard for help."

He knew Sasuke would still be up-

_Probably coming up with more ways to torture me..._

But he didn't want to have any contact with the guy more than what was...necessary or agreed upon. Even though Sasuke never said he couldn't ask him for help, it was their deal after all, Sasuke would provide connections and some help with his studies and in return, Naruto would provide Sasuke with pleasure and entertainment.

As if the fates were mocking him, his phone vibrated. Naruto jumped at the unexpected noise in the quiet room, but when he registered where the noise was coming from he resorted to glaring heatedly at the blue object sitting on his desk.

"I bet it's the asshole..."

Naruto really wanted to ignore the call, he really, _really did. _Feeling very pathetic for vying for the Uchiha's very much _unneeded _attention, he sighed as he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"Yo..." Naruto answered rather unenthusiastically.

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you..._

There was a pause on the other end, then, _"Free?"_ straight to the point, no introductions, no greetings, no beating around the bush. That was Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back, massaging his neck with his other hand. "Not really..."

Sasuke stayed quiet, expecting an explanation. The silence irritated the blonde, knowing full well that he has to have an excuse to reject _The _Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha...I-" Naruto coughed nervously, "I'm studying."

Another long pause, and just when he thought the bastard wasn't going to say anything and would just hang up, he heard him sigh.

"_Do you need help?" _

The offer came as a shock to Naruto. He didn't really know why, Sasuke was an arrogant bastard, but he did occasionally tutor in his free time, out of his own accord. He was good at it.

_Probably easy money for him...'che. _

Naruto shook his head, suddenly grateful he didn't have to ask Sasuke for help. Since their deal a month ago, Naruto refused to ask the Uchiha for any help.

He already felt dirty enough as it is accepting such a deal. It went against all his beliefs and everything he stood for, that you just have to try your best and never give up on your dreams.

But he hadn't been trying...that deal was an excuse. It was wrong, so _wrong_, but he wanted it so _badly _the blonde hadn't cared at that moment. It seemed like it was the easiest thing to do at the time, so easy to just accept those terms.

_Two birds one stone, eh? _

"_Uzumaki." _Sasuke's voice pulled him out of his musings. Naruto cleared his throat, "Uhh...sure, if you're free."

Sasuke snorted on the other end, _"Moron, I'm obviously free, I called didn't I?" _

_Because otherwise he wouldn't have._

Bitter.

He felt so bitter all of a sudden, and resentful.

"_Alright, what are you having trouble wi-"_

"Actually bastard, I got it. Thanks!" then Naruto hung up. A little too forcefully, but he got the job done.

He didn't need that arrogant asshole's help. He'll manage fine on his own, it's always been that way anyway.

* * *

The next morning came and Naruto had barely slept, staying up all night instead trying to figure out the right way to solve the equation.

"Why is it important anyway? I'll never understand." Naruto turned to look at the person sitting beside him, his best friend.

"Sorry what?" Naruto asked his friend.

Inuzuka Kiba frowned at Naruto, "What's up with you man, you've been so spaced out recently."

Naruto turned to fully regard his shaggy haired friend. He offered a sheepish grin, "Yeaaaah, I know man. Life sucks."

Kiba slapped his friend's knee, "_That's _what I'm saying, what is the point of learning all this pointless shit? It's not like it makes life any easier."

Naruto nodded his agreement, "I spent the entire night trying to figure out how to solve that goddamn problem. Any luck with you?"

Kiba sighed mournfully, "Not even a little bit."

It was hard, for both of them. They were idiots all throughout high school, and now when it's their last year they were trying (and failing) miserably to bring up their grade point averages. Naruto's thoughts drifted off to a certain dark-haired individual, the source of all his current problems. He snuck a glance to his right and managed to catch dark eyes staring right back.

_Huh. He doesn't usually...oh. _

After all...they had a break right now. Nodding discreetly, the blonde stood up casually.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Thinking of a quick lie, Naruto coughed and said, "Smoke." Kiba scrunched his nose in distaste.

"I'll never understand your obsession with it." Naruto grinned, "Distraction mostly!"

It was a good lie, Kiba never followed. He hated the smell of smoke, he had a particularly sensitive nose and he usually kept his distance whenever Naruto 'went for a smoke'.

Naruto never smoked a day in his life. In fact, he hated it.

Waving to Kiba and yelling a quick "See you later!" Naruto walked out of the classroom. He kept walking until he found the stairs and skipped a few steps to the top. Fishing out a set of keys from his pocket Sasuke had given him a while back, Naruto unlocked the door to the rooftop. He sighed as a breath of fresh air caressed his face. Closing the door behind him, he walked a few steps to the railing and looked down to the front yard of the school, currently bustling with students walking, sitting and lying down everywhere. He waited patiently until he heard the doors click open. He smirked and turned around, facing Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face.

They didn't say anything.

They didn't greet each other.

They didn't throw insults at each other.

They didn't care to.

It was just the two of them now.

They could stop pretending to be indifferent, stop pretending to care. They didn't have to insult each other to keep up appearances, they didn't have to exchange pleasantries.

They both knew what this was.

_Something's just about to break... _

Sasuke approached him with calculated steps, he reached out and touched a warm scarred cheek. There was a sort of delicate but ignored intimacy between them. The way they touched sometimes scared one of them and confused the other. Naruto's hand lifted to wrap around Sasuke's wrist as the taller boy gently pulled him closer. The raven's breath fanned Naruto's face and his lips parted subconsciously, already anticipating what comes next. Sasuke's lips slowly closed the gap between them, first kissing the corner of the blonde's lips. His eyes clashed with blue as his pale lips parted and moved to kiss the other's bottom lip.

And just like that, the spell was broken.

Feverish hands traveled to grip dark locks, while slender ones lifted up heavy legs. The blonde's legs automatically locked around Sasuke's waist, Naruto no longer acknowledged the things his body decided to do, he barely registered anything but the feel of the other boy against him. Sasuke laid them both down on the hard but warm floor as he attacked Naruto's lips with vigor.

_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down..._

Repeatedly kissing, licking, plunging, _tasting _everything that was purely Naruto. They were both panting, grunting, even moaning out their impossible need for release.

Naruto loved this feeling. He loved feeling the control he had on the Uchiha when no one else was looking. He squeezed Sasuke's manhood, making sure the Uchiha needed this as much as he did. He grabbed Sasuke's tie and pulled him down for a quick but sloppy kiss. He let go as he tried to focus his attention on satisfying the rather flushed boy on top of him, who was grinding against him feverishly in erratic movements.

Naruto _loved _this. The way the always in control Uchiha couldn't control his body's movements whenever they got intimate. The way his dark eyes glazed over with pure lust, lust for him, for _Naruto. _It made the blonde convulse with pleasure_. _

"Ah..God! Sasu-keeh..." breathless and hot, Naruto's head lifted to get a closer look at Sasuke. His favorite part was coming up.

Sasuke's climaxing face was the highlight of this godforsaken deal. Naruto watched, mesmerized, as the dark beauty on top of him bit his tanned neck _hard_, a gut wrenching moan pushing through parted lips, the body on top of him grinding repeatedly against him, shivering, almost convulsing when waves of pleasure rolled of him, his hard member pulsating with trapped ecstasy. He pushed his own body against him, trying to create a rhythm long lost on Sasuke. His blue eyes half lidded with the intense heat surrounding him, but he refused to close them. He would watch every second of Sasuke's wanton rapture. After all, it's not every day you get to see an Uchiha's walls crumble to pieces.

"Na...haa.._Naru..to.." _

_Ugh. _Naruto thought, biting his lip, _here it comes..._

Hot liquid splashed across Naruto's exposed abdomen, some landing on his face. He finally closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure and released his own seed in Sasuke's hands. Soiling those perfect hands gave Naruto such a sick- _twisted _sense of satisfaction.

His arms still wrapped around Sasuke's neck, they both breathed heavily, trying to take long breaths to calm their erratic heartbeats. Their euphoric high ending a little too quickly, much to Naruto's annoyance.

He watched as Sasuke shuffled, still on top of him, he pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping his semen off Naruto's hard abs. Black eyes settled on blue, and with a smirk he bent down and licked off the rest, making Naruto's member twitch at the action.

"Stop. We can't go for two rounds." Naruto glared.

Sasuke scoffed, "Who said we were going to?" he then shoved his hand in front of Naruto's face and gave him a pointed look. Naruto rolled his eyes but complied, kissing and licking away the evidence off Sasuke's hands. Sasuke watched with unconcealed satisfaction, he shoved two fingers past the blonde's lips and rubbed them against his wet tongue. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's as he swirled his tongue around the two digits. Releasing them with a pop, Sasuke loomed over and stuck out his tongue for Naruto to suck on. Their actions already bringing life to their previously flaccid members, but they had some surprising self control as tongues battled, saliva and semen mixed bitterly.

They finally disconnected slowly and sat across from each other, quiet.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _This is usually the part where he leaves without really saying much...What is-_

"-are you still doing here?" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke, in return, raised an amused eyebrow. "How's the studying been going?"

Naruto's surprise was evident at the sudden mention of this topic. He wasn't sure how to react, "Uhh...Fine I guess." remembering his lie to his friend, Naruto fished out a cigarette and lit it, handing it over to Sasuke. The dark haired boy took it in silence, already puffing in his direction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "Look moron, if you need help just ask."

Naruto crossed his arms and gave him a heated look, "I don't need your help."

Sasuke glared. Blue clashed against black and with a sigh, Sasuke looked away. "It's part of the deal, moron." Naruto paused at that, his expression turning neutral. He stared at Sasuke, who in return looked back uninterestedly, "I don't like being the only one getting something out of this." smoke exhaled through Sasuke's nose slowly.

_But, you're not._

Naruto sighed and relented, "Fine bastard, I'll ask next time." he half-lied. Naruto abhorred the idea of sitting alone with Sasuke, acting like they were friends or even _classmates_. He hated the thought of it, reality was too cruel for him to be able to sit through that. The blonde stood up and buttoned his blouse then bent to grab his blazer and started walking to the door.

He paused when he heard a very small sigh escape the raven's lips.

"I mean it, Uzumaki."

_Uzumaki. _Naruto smiled bitterly. It was always Uzumaki, or moron, or idiot, or some other insult. _We're not even close enough to call each other's first names. _With a blush, he remembered that, _that isn't entirely true... _

Naruto nodded, face red at the thought. He left Sasuke to wait in silence as he descended the stairs to get as far away as possible from the Uchiha.

Usually they spent some time together in silence, absolute, _suffocating _silence. Naruto knew that today, he wouldn't be able to take sitting there. It gets harder every day to just sit there casually, pretending like the other doesn't exist. Pretending, pretending, always _pretending_. Naruto was so sick of pretending he didn't care.

* * *

When Naruto found Kiba sitting at their usual spot by the fountain he didn't hesitate to plop himself with a loud huff beside him. Kiba was talking animatedly with a friend named Shino that Naruto personally found to be a little creepy. The guy had a thing for collecting insects.

"Ugh, took you long enough!" Kiba suddenly turned to regard him, his nose scrunching up as the barely there smell of smoke hit his nostrils.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Shut up, dog breath. You smell of dog shit all the time and you don't hear me complaining."

Kiba squawked, "Are you kidding me?! You do so every day!" Naruto leaned away from his friend when Kiba's voice grew louder. He stuck his pinky in his ear in annoyance.

"Do not." he said with clear irritation.

"Do so!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes! You fucking chimney!"

Naruto scowled, "Quit complaining, it's not that bad!"

"Ashtray." Kiba threw back with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes, about to retort when he caught sight of black hair and pale skin. He had to force his blue eyes away, before the Uchiha bastard caught them and would send that infuriating smirk in reply.

_I'm going to punch that bastard._

"Who? Sasuke?" Naruto jumped when Kiba asked that with disinterest, he must've been thinking aloud again. Everyone was already so used to the way those two _despised _each other. "I think you already did, several times." It was Shino this time who spoke in a low voice, Naruto struggled to hear him. He was so used to being around loud Kiba, or silent Sasuke. He wasn't sure how to handle quiet and calm people like Shino.

The blonde frowned, "Not nearly satisfied." he grumbled.

Kiba laughed, "It's hilarious how much you hate him, I mean I do too, but you're obsessed dude!"

Naruto felt his hands clench.

_Oh you have no idea..._

He _really _wanted to punch Sasuke. There wasn't a moment's peace in the blonde's mind. It's always about Sasuke and it was painful. Painful to deal with, deny, painful to feel. Naruto didn't want to feel anymore.

"Man, sometimes I think it'd be easier if I were as cold as that bastard." Naruto sighed, throwing his head back and stretching his neck a little. Kiba's dark eyes settled on Sasuke, a contemplative look on his face.

"Maybe...but then again, it probably isn't as easy as he makes it seem."

Surprise made the blonde adjust his position, turning his head to face Kiba, he grinned. "Who knew you could be so perceptive?" he teased.

Kiba frowned, "I wouldn't say that. It's just a thought." he ruffled his brown hair and rolled his eyes, "Who cares anyway?"

Naruto shrugged, "I guess." blue eyes watched as Shino chose that moment to leave without another word. He scowled at the bug-boy's rudeness but made no comment.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their break. Naruto sighed in dismay while Kiba moaned his complaints, but both stood up to head for their next class, all the while arguing about whether or not they should skip it.

"I can't afford to Kiba! And I will not sit through it alone!" Naruto growled.

Kiba glared, "Why should I suffer with you?"

A grin, "Because we're BFFs!" he threw his arm around Kiba's neck and dragged him to their classroom, completely ignoring Kiba's indigent squawks and heated glares.

* * *

**Chapter One END**

A/N: No they didn't have sex. When that happens there will be clear signs of it. I know the lime is not very detailed and rushed, but it's meant to mirror Naruto's rushed and heated thoughts. It's been a while since I last wrote haha.

The coming chapters will reveal more of their lives when they're not together.

Thank you!


End file.
